


Safe and Sound

by Hilda8888



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff(?), Inexperienced, Mana Transfer, Master&Servant, awkward crush(?)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilda8888/pseuds/Hilda8888
Summary: 一个逆补魔的小故事，可以看作是在《触电》之后很后很后的后续，大概是咕哒子粗箭头博士，博士对咕哒箭头细一点的这样（。业余司机复健，车技不好多多担待





	Safe and Sound

尼古拉·特斯拉面前的藤丸立香，是他平时从未见过的模样。

 

那名被他称为御主的少女，现在正跨坐在他身上，上半身完全赤裸，皮肤微红，泛着薄薄的汗珠，她合上的眼帘缓缓张开，双眼溢满情欲，化作一声满足的呻吟从半张的嘴唇呼出。

 

他难以思索下一步的行动，只见少女倏然与自己对视，他感觉得到她的身躯在那瞬间的颤抖。

 

 

今日的藤丸立香也受到处理特异点异常情况的委托，据罗曼医生和达芬奇亲的情报，并不是什么大问题，因此她只带了从者特斯拉一同前往。本应如此。然而就在战斗接近尾声时，敌人数量突然剧增，同时他们失去了与迦勒底的通讯。

突破重围后，两人快速朝安全的区域行进着，确认敌对魔力反应完全消失，两人才停下步伐，稍作休息和整顿，还有想办法联系上迦勒底。

通讯设备一切正常，期间有影像信号断断续续地传来，但和那边一句话都还没说上，信号就转瞬消失，像是被什么干扰和遮断了，看来短时间内是无法进行灵子转移。

同时，更为不妙的是年轻的御主发现了自己的异样，而随行从者也察觉到这一点。

“Master，你的魔力，”“嗯，博士，”两人对视，心照不宣。

“唔，我的魔力从刚才开始就一直在流失，但是伤口明明都治好了。”藤丸立香把自己的情况如实道来，“会是类似诅咒一类的副作用吗？”

“极有可能，竟然出现了这种状况吗……”特斯拉陷入了思考。

就目前的情况来说这可谓雪上加霜。

“很抱歉，Master，这超出了电气的范围，恐怕只有回到迦勒底才能查出问题的根源。”虽说如此，他的话锋一转，信心满满地伸出手，“但是，请把手给我，女士。”

“啊，对哦！还能这样！不愧是博士，毕竟您很少出现魔力不足的情况。”

依靠简单的接触补充魔力，是解决燃眉之急的好办法，御主握住了从者的手，但是情况并没有如两人所想好转。

“魔力还在流失……”

“电流没有接通吗……”

“我，我们是不是应该再靠近一点……？”藤丸立香下意识暴露了自己的某种想法。

“那，失礼了。”绅士却坦然接受，他放下少女的手，轻轻拥抱她。

 

实际上为了便于快速行动，和特斯拉一同出行的时候，藤丸立香通常是双脚不用着地的，抓紧那位高大从者的肩膀，被公主抱之类的，她都以欣喜的心情全部接受并习惯了，她总是期待着与他更多的接触。好比现在，是如此紧急的情况下的拥抱，她压抑了自己的窃喜和悄然加速的心跳。

 

两人维持如此姿势，直到藤丸立香开口道：“博士……我不想打击您，但还是不行。这样下去的话……”

“竟然到了本天才无法解决的地步吗？”

两人犯难，面面相觑后各自陷入沉思。半晌，藤丸立香自己打破了沉默。

“博士，还，还有一个方法，”少女御主的脸瞬间染上红晕，看了自己的从者数秒又转移了视线，“还有一个快速补充大量魔力的方法……”

特斯拉当然马上就明白了她所说的方法是什么，还有少女脸红的意味。

气氛突然陷入难以言喻的尴尬，和少许的微妙。

 

“……”从者的视线变得和他的御主一样飘忽不定——倒是清楚地写着为难。

“我，我不会强迫您的，嘛，能快点联系上医生他们就好了！”她这么说完，别过脸。

然而她很清楚，当那个想法出现在她的脑海里的时候，比起感到羞赧，她更多的是兴奋和愉悦，是自己渴求依已久的东西终于到手了的狂喜，当然，这一切都被她完美地压抑在心底。

 

“Master，你现在的魔力应该坚持不了多久吧。”

“嗯，我感觉的话，大概连使用令咒也不太够……”

 

空气凝固，两人又再度陷入沉默。

当下他们不得不做出一个决定。尼古拉·特斯拉本身的特殊性，极少有魔力不足的情况，但藤丸立香是御主，御主的魔力一旦不足——或者又如眼前这种短缺到危在旦夕的情况，还是在如此不稳定的特异点，他很清楚，与她维系着主从关系的自己会有什么后果，他们都非常清楚。

 

“没有保护好御主是我的责任，我理应要对此负责。”

“所以……恕我无礼了，Master。”

特斯拉直视着自己的御主说道，仿佛下定了什么决心。

_对您来说，是这么沉重，或者说是困难的事情吗……_

他的神情让藤丸立香这样想到。

 

于他而言，这是为了保护御主，仅剩而必要的，又无可奈何的做法。

于她而言，这是自己内心某种不洁幻想的具现。

 

藤丸立香恋慕着尼古拉·特斯拉，既将他看作可靠的年上者依赖着他，也将他视为男人恋慕着他，同时也对他怀抱着种种不洁的幻想，这是她一人的秘密。每到夜里，她总会独享这个秘密。今天这一切出乎意料的走向正中她的下怀

 

当男人的手在她的脸颊、脖颈附近温柔轻抚，没有任何衣物的阻隔，掌心的温度传到少女的皮肤，她的每个毛孔便开始叫嚣。仅仅是如此轻盈的触碰，就让她雀跃不已。

两人的距离近在咫尺，彼此的呼吸变得有些急切，混杂在一起；四目相对，男人神色游移，他在犹豫是否应该更靠近自己的御主——接吻的意味，少女识破了这一点，于是她没有给男人犹豫的机会，她伸手拽住他的衣角，凑过去先发制人。

他那双蓝色的眼睛骤然睁大，她则闭上了双眼。

啊啊，他的嘴唇和自己的一样柔软，这根本算不上接吻，倒不如说是少女单方面舔弄、轻咬着男人的嘴唇，但她已在内心疯狂尖叫。

对方似乎是僵住了，藤丸立香只能默默停下动作，满脸通红，还抓着他的衣角。

她没敢去看他的眼睛，只是耷拉着脑袋。自己吓到他了吗？自己的所想暴露了吗？他会怎么做呢？

“……不，Master，这不应该由女士主动的。”

她抬头，看到特斯拉的脸上也染上了少许的红，然后他靠近自己，轻轻拨开她额前的碎发，落下一吻，再度轻抚她的脖颈片刻，又亲吻了她的双颊。

脸上覆满的温热吐息让她想哭，他是如此温柔地回应了自己。

他顺着少女的脸颊往下抚摸，轻轻托起了她的下巴，于是金色和蓝色的眸子相遇了，瞳孔中倒映着彼此的面影，从者和御主像是有某种默契般，吻上了彼此的唇。

藤丸立香是未经人事的少女，特斯拉在这方面也难以引导她。  
他感受到她急切的进攻，她紧紧抓住了自己衣服的下摆，贪婪的探求和索取自己的嘴唇，喘息声听起来未免太过急促，于是男人轻轻捧起少女的脸，把手按在她的侧颈，仿佛在抚慰一只不安的小野兽，温柔而果断地调整着亲热的节奏。

彼此沉浸在柔软湿润的接触中。他品尝到少女双唇的甘甜，却不知少女也视其为甜美的果实。

到了快透不过气来的时候，两人分开了，面部潮红，气喘连连。

特斯拉甚至产生了眩晕的感觉。  
“我，我很奇怪吗……博士？”  
双眼氤氲，脸色和双唇是同样的红，双唇则些许润泽的少女正看着自己，而自己的视线却不知道往哪里放。

“不，我想……我们进行下一步吧……”他一顿，眩晕的感觉更加强烈了。  
闻言，藤丸立香微微垂首，把御主衣装的搭扣逐个解开，她的胸、腰、腹，少女的肌肤和肢体曲线渐渐暴露在空气和男人的视线里；她把外衣脱下，接着便是内衣，她的动作虽然缓慢却没有丝毫迟疑；在她的上半身彻底暴露之际，从者急忙把身披的外套拢到了她的身上，沉默着，视线依旧没有落在她的身上。

“那，来抚摸我吧，博士。”她伸手搂住了男人的脖子，在他的怀里低语。

他动摇了，刚才他就动摇了，于是少女要让他往更深处动摇。

毫无疑问，她得逞了，特斯拉此刻感觉自己快疯了，上半身完全裸露的少女御主对他做出的，是名为“引诱”的行为。

仅用余光便可瞥见她的白皙，是少女尚未成熟的体态，生长中的曲线微丰，那没有任何装饰，也没任何遮蔽的青涩，展露出一种隐秘的曼妙。

在特斯拉思考的片刻，那柔软的躯体贴近了自己，近乎整个上半身——她更加用力地搂住了他，橘色的脑袋抵在了他的肩膀上。

她在耳边的喘息，隔着衣物传来她的触感，她的心跳（或自己的），可见的、可触碰到的一切都让他感到炽热，像有一团小小的火焰，从少女的身上引燃到了自己的身上，自己也将变得灼热，热得快要无法思考；像被火焰驱动了一般，拢着外套的手连同衣物落到了少女的肩背上，另一只手则在她的腰际收紧。

触碰到她的肩膀，他看到了一道结痂的伤痕， _是什么时候留下的，是因为什么而受的伤，严重吗？_ 他用拇指轻轻来回抚摸那小小的疤痕，然后印下无比怜爱的一吻，口鼻轻柔地蹭过她的手臂，接着来到了她纤细的脖子、锁骨。他反复亲吻着她的肌肤，留下怜爱的痕迹。

感受到这温柔的热度洒落到自己身上，藤丸立香只觉得身体发烫，但又伴随着一种异样的轻盈，不安消散，她更加欣喜地全情拥抱着男人。

吻落到前胸的时候她明显一颤。男人停下了动作，眼色微沉——胸口一带的皮肤泛红，少女盈盈的乳房在眼前毫无保留，还未到十分饱满的时候，那两团小巧的软肉，随着她的一呼一吸小幅度地起伏着，也足够引人遐想，诱人去采摘这青涩的果实。于是他的手游走到她的胸脯，掌心握住那团柔软，试探性的轻轻收拢指节，感受到其丰润的弹性后，捕捉着少女的反应，以恰当的力道揉捏、按压她的敏感处，然后继续用嘴唇细细爱抚她的迎合着自己的身体。

他的唇瓣和她的圆润相抵，先抵达的是轻吻，继而是吮弄和舔舐，还有舌尖有意无意地挑逗，头顶传来少女愈加频繁的喘息。

他边用手掌沿着她的曲线，摩挲她光洁的后背。

_这里也有吗……_

他在少女的侧腰再次找到她战斗的痕迹，抱着怜爱，指背轻轻扫过又一道伤痕。

情欲的火焰持续燃烧着，燃烧得越来越旺，他现在所做的一切皆为其驱动着吗？抑或是沉沦在彼此之中？他们都无暇思考这个问题。

承受着接连的欢愉，少女往后弓起的身体微微发抖，本来紧抓住男人双肩的手，变为抚弄起他的头发，从上往下，她的十指逐渐和他的长发交缠。她扬起头，在喘息中发出了第一声甜美的、小小的呻吟，触动了他的神经。他看不到她沉醉的表情。

_啊啊，也许这才是真正麻痹的感觉。_

但是从者一直在自己腰间徘徊不前，像还在克制着，被所剩衣物包裹着的部分没被触碰半分，她对此略为不满，于是御主决定自己采取行动。

藤丸立香低下头来快速吻了从者一下，然后恢复了坐姿——坐在他的怀里，稍微弓起双腿，从短裙内部将贴身的衣物自下身褪下。

缓慢往下滑落的黑，取而代之的是逐渐露出的白，眼前这光景让特斯拉下意识伸手去握她的手腕：“Master？！！”

“……也差不多了吧，博士？”

看向他的是少女更加氤氲的双眼，他明白到彼此都无路可退了，于是松开她的手腕，刚想抽离却反被她抓住，她交握着自己的手，放到那黑色衣物的边缘，她的腿上。

“您不帮帮我吗？”

明明更为逾越的举动他也全部接纳了，甚至可以用沉浸其中来形容，而面对当前这一“简单的请求”，好不容易消失的晕眩感再度于特斯拉的脑中降临。

不等他作出回应，少女便自顾自地摆弄他的手，他能感觉到自己的手指捏住了那一层薄薄的衣物和她的触感，却无法抽离，只能被牵引着往下，更大片的白出露在眼前，他的视线移到了别处。

少女的双腿彻底光裸了，仅剩一片黑色的布料遮盖着她的私密地带。

她能感到自己下体的濡湿，被他抚摸到的话一定会泛滥的。

然后她抬头，直直地看着男人说：

“博士，你也要脱。”

“不然也太不公平了……”

特斯拉回过神来，听到少女的要求，面露难色，沉默了数秒，把大衣完全盖到了少女身上，然后并不需要亲手脱下，魔力编制而成的衣物自动消散——并不是全部，解除掉衣物的只有上半身，而且还有一件衬衫贴贴服服地在男人身上，他的脸上写着“这是极限”。

但藤丸立香并未因此而失望，相反，她一再迎来狂喜，单薄的衣物无法掩盖他厚实有致的肌肉线条，平日厚重而正式的衣着之下，自己幻想已久的他即将全数展现，她的欲望剧烈起伏，快要自胸腔发出尖叫，她当然是完好地压抑这一切。

_没关系，我来动手就好了。我来帮您。_

下一秒少女重新贴近了男人，没有了多余衣物的阻隔，两人的触感与体温更为真切地传达给对方。

少女圈住了男人的肩膀，他感觉到她像小动物一样来回蹭着自己的颈部，伴随着软绵绵的亲吻，他没有完全适应，但却出于本能地以同样的拥抱、亲吻予她回应，温柔爱怜地摩挲她的身体，再度陷入这甜腻的旋涡。

忽然，她握住他的手，毫不犹豫地从腰侧往下挪动，两手交叠在她光洁的大腿上游走，从外侧逐渐靠近根部，快要抵达隐秘入口的时候，她把自己的手抽走，开始解开他衣衫的纽扣，从肩膀到锁骨，由胸口至腹部，少女的掌心，纤细的十指，越过衣物一寸一寸描绘着他的线条形状。

像被撩拨了一般，他仅在入口附近游移了片刻，便探进她湿润的花蕊，被手指抚弄的一瞬间她倒吸了一口气，她将再度接连不断地喘息。他在入口反复爱抚后才小心翼翼往深处进一步探索，才触摸到浅处她便发出闷哼，紧致的肉壁迅速向他的手指靠拢，进退两难之际他施以绵软的按压，但在亲吻和爱抚下她很快放松，他的行进变得顺利，随着力度和幅度的增加，也变得愈加濡湿、黏腻，如少女在他耳边的呻吟。

他尽量轻柔地去做，但不可避免传出令人羞耻的声音，和两人的喘息声混杂交融。

“呼，呼，可以了……”藤丸立香从特斯拉的怀抱里抽身出来，双手将从者向前一推，自己迅速跨坐在他身上，“博士，进、进来吧。”

“等等，Master，应该还要……”特斯拉猝不及防，呈半躺状态眼看御主对自己下半身的衣物有所动作。

事实上，对藤丸立香来说，她正遭受着甜美的折磨，他让自己非常舒服，带来了以往不可比的快乐，但依然不够，她想要那个人往更深的地方去，更加用力地，填补她内里的空虚，他越温柔自己便越折磨，那干脆——

“唔，啊，哈啊，哈啊……”她释放了男人挺立的欲望，在充足的爱抚和体液的润滑下，她将那欲望全部吞入。

“Master！等等，唔……！”事态完全超出了预想，特斯拉就这么眼睁睁地看着两人交合。

进入少女体内的一瞬，传来了酥酥麻麻的感觉，被她包裹着，仿佛陷入了麻痹。

他曾对御主的提醒，竟会在某一天“回馈”到自己身上。

 

而欲望被填满的她，一脸餍足地闭上眼，完全陶醉于充实的快感，充分品味后才睁开双眼，厚重的呼吸之间发出满足的声音，下一秒对上了自己从者的视线。

 

那个男人失去了往日的从容，前所未有的状况使他手足无措，这在藤丸立香的意料之中，同时她也暗自感到愉悦，然而一看进那抹蓝色，她却像面对灵魂拷问般，整个人猛然一颤。

 

即使是染上情欲的色彩，那双蓝色的眼眸也澄澈依旧吗？

 

从忘我中脱离出来，她清楚地看到，他眼中的惊愕，还有倒映其中的、不堪的自己，满足感一下子变成了厌恶的感觉，藤丸立香用颤抖的双手捂住自己的脸，奈何只是像鸵鸟把头埋进沙堆，无可救药的逃避。

 

自己是什么时候喜欢上他的呢，可能是在接受了心跳加速的事实以后就开始了。

他可能没有察觉到吧。他应该是没有察觉到的。

自己与他建立了信赖彼此的关系，像和别的从者同样的关系。略有不同的是两人又相对亲密，但是自己从来都没有越界，没有暴露自己心底的想法。

太糟糕了，在把心意说出来之前竟到了不得了的地步。

不以御主身份看待的话，自己在他眼中心目中是什么样子的呢，至少不是现在这样的。

现在，可能连建立起来的御主形象也坍塌了。

但是。

但是。

她的感情疯狂涌出，从一开始就决堤了，先是紧张而兴奋，一触碰到他，一被他触碰，阵阵狂喜，随着越来越深入的接触，她所有的感情越发不可收拾，变成一团可怖的混合物。

她将其名为“恋慕”，附带急速膨胀的情欲。

夺一望十，得十望百。①

她正是那团火焰，熊熊燃烧，炽热却不温暖，烧灼自身，只会燃烧得越来越剧烈，终会蔓延到他人身上。

 

她不知为何突然想起了某个危急之际，同行的从者都负伤倒下，唯有他，唯有尼古拉·特斯拉，他说，还不是放弃的时候，于是年轻的御主将手背上最后一枚令咒赌在了他身上——

“哈哈哈，最后还是雷电的胜利！不过，这也是当然的。”

“Master，这还是你努力的结果，”从者虽然受了不少伤，连衣物也有所破损，却没有失掉平日一丝一毫的自信光彩，“所以，为我等的奋战欢呼吧！”他向身后的御主伸出手。

身上有着同样污垢和伤痕的少女御主听罢，感受到了光的呼唤，眼角似乎有什么液体涌出，她只是擦了一把脸，朝那道高大的身影走去。

希望他还能向自己伸出手，希望光还能像那时候，把自己从无望中拯救出来。

 

想到这里，她全身更加剧烈地颤抖起来。

 

拯救人理的重任对于这位年轻的御主来说是否过负荷了，特斯拉曾这样想到。

但在与她同行的时间里，他切身体会到她无愧是跨越了多个特异点的御主，成长得很快，身心皆强韧且值得信赖。而在迦勒底的闲暇时光里，她又与一个普通少女无异。

是位可靠又可爱的御主，不知不觉间自己就这么定义了。所以他才悉数回应了她的呼唤，击退敌人，守护御主，指引她成为更优秀的人，协助她拯救人理，一如他的誓言。

 

他还记得她撑起有些发抖旳膝盖，努力站稳，一步一步朝自己走来的模样。

所以这回也要拉她一把。无论何时都会朝她伸出手。

 

“Master，”

听到了他的声音。

“立香，你有时……会让我也吃惊呢。这次……”

听到了他叫出自己名字的声音。

 

——幽暗沉重的大门被打开，光还是照了进来。

藤丸立香感觉到手背传来温暖的触感，然后自己的手被轻轻拉开，从者的脸在一片水雾中逐渐清晰，他担心夹着几分的表情近在迟尺，温暖覆上了她的脸颊——是他宽厚的手掌，将她快要自眼角滑落的晶莹抹去。在她要开口念出他的名字之时，再度被拥入怀中。

_博士，博士。は-_ _か-_ _せ。_

_特斯拉先生。尼古拉。Niko_ _。_

于是她让其在心里回响了千千万万遍。

“这次，吓到您了吗……”她伏在他的肩膀上，闷声说道。

“啊，这，稍微……”

“对不起。”

“不，道歉的话……你没必要……”

实际上他早就心神混乱，嗡嗡响声盘旋在脑中和耳边，在少女体内的实感可谓是冲击，还能这样对话已经是维持理智的极点了，连接下来该怎么做的判断力也所剩无几。

 

“这回……我……所以…您……可以动了……我没问题的……”

“特斯拉先生……还是叫您nikola更好呢……”她攥紧了他的衣袖，看着自己抓出的一道道折痕，声线颤抖，吐出的话语渐弱。

那样直白的字眼，在如此场合下她的呢喃，无疑又是一记冲击，全身徒然僵住，自诩雷电的从者不得不接受自己此刻近乎动弹不得的事实。

男人默默执行她的请求，整理好她肩上的大衣，稍稍扶正她的腰，如此一来少女的身躯便完全委于自己，仅仅是这样，两人都倒吸了一口气，酥软的声音从少女唇边泄露。

理论和实践是两回事，特斯拉十分明白这个道理。即使得到她的允许此刻自己还是举步维艰，不想要伤害到她。若御主的身心已经做好准备的话那么自己也没有迟疑的理由，更重要的是她相信着自己，自己要做出像样的回应才对，于是他缓缓动起腰。

由于御主的冲动之举，加上这样便于交合的姿势，他只是试探性地挺身，性器便抵到了她体内难以言状的位置，奇妙的感觉如电流窜过脊椎，她弓起腰，吐出一声比之前都要甜腻的娇嗔，在他的衣服上抓出更多的皱褶。

他连忙停下动作，关切询问，她却示意他继续。

她的甬道紧致而湿润，配合着性器的挺进分泌出更多的爱液，好让他们更加紧密地结合在一起。

逐渐习惯了被顶弄的异物感，那份饱满化作快感一点一点地入侵身心，两人亲昵的耳鬓厮磨不断放大着愉悦，背椎传来连绵不断的酥麻，她全然不顾了，紧紧抱住他精壮的臂膀，双腿交叠在他的后腰，配合他的律动发出极致甜美的声响。

至今为止他的理智已不知被挑拨多少次了，早已突破忍耐度，在与情欲的抗争中占了下风，被她的温热和湿黏纠缠所带来的舒适感，还有她舔吻轻咬着自己的喉结和耳垂，足以叫人缴械投降，能做到的唯有搂紧怀中软瘫的躯体，给予她疼爱。

 

少女漂浮在浪花摇曳的海面上，双目涣散，只映出一片天蓝，被来回翻覆的波浪托举着，时不时轻轻拍打到她身上，她被托举得越来越高，波浪起伏愈加剧烈，恍惚间她竟到达了浪尖上，发觉时已被卷入铺天盖地的巨浪中，快感从四面八方涌来，她溺水了，她快要窒息，她拼命地吸气，她的呼吸前所未有的急促。

他也和她一样变得急促，变得粗重，他用沙哑的嗓音拼凑出她的名字。

“立香……！”

“哈啊，哈啊，博士、博士，Niko……我，我喜欢你……啊啊——”

在绝顶的兴奋之中她喊出迷乱的呼救，巨浪险些将她冲垮，幸好有一个温暖又安稳的怀抱，牢牢接住了她。

流向御主体内的魔力正常运转，但与两人从彼此身上感受到的、全身心的欢愉相比，初衷已被抛之脑后。

 

二人无言，他们仅是依偎着彼此，从者无需睡眠，目光停驻在御主身上，同时警惕着周遭的环境；而御主在寂静与安心中缓缓沉入了梦中。

藤丸立香在回到迦勒底之前一直处于安睡状态，在从者的怀里，披着他的大衣，被他拥抱着；她大约在半梦半醒中感受到了他轻抚自己的动静， _回去有很多话要好好和您说，一定要，_ 她默默思忖。

于是她又合上了双眼。

安然无恙。

 

 ①化用了SoundHorizon《エルの絵本(魔女とラフレンツェ)》的一句歌词：

“一つ夺えば十が欲しくなり 十を夺えば百が欲しくな/夺得了一就想要十 夺得了十更想要百

その焔は彼の全てを 灼き尽くすまで消えはしない…/那火焰即使把他全身烧尽 也不会平息…”

**Author's Note:**

> DT开DT车，快哭了，差点难产（。  
> 哇夭寿哦头一次写这么长的前戏（划掉  
> 就是想苏博士而已5555  
> 欧欧西了还是我的错  
> 有没有人投喂我真的蛮饿的555


End file.
